Veracidad
by Jeadore
Summary: "No vaciles, Justin, no vaciles", se repite. Pero lo hace, él duda de Alex. ¿Por qué? Simple,


**Veracidad**

**Por:** Jeadore

* * *

Titubeas, otra vez.

Últimamente tus inseguridades están posesionándose de ti. Van y vienen, pero nunca dejan de visitarte. A veces son momentos efímeros, borrados con un simple soplo cálido. Otras veces pueden durar hasta días; torturantes días.

Te retuerces. Odias sentirte así y dudas que a alguien le guste. Y ahí está: has vuelto a vacilar. Algunas veces te reprendes a ti mismo, aunque no estás completamente seguro de si es porque eres débil de carácter o porque eres demasiado bueno. Quizás ambas.

Aunque sueles decir que estás orgulloso de ser cómo eres, más de una vez desearías ser más convincente contigo mismo. Te dices que son incertidumbres típicas, toda persona alguna vez la sufre. Pero tú, tú realmente la padeces.

Y tratas de convencerte otra vez. Es su culpa, no tuya. Ella es la mentirosa, no tú.

Nuevamente, fallas.

Es sabido que Alex es una embustera nata. Ella puede hacer creer a cualquiera que la luna es de queso, y que el conejo de Pascuas en verdad es un rinoceronte. Si no existieran las razones científicas y la meticulosa mentalidad lógica, el aire sería magma invisible y el agua sería veneno mezclado con edulcorante. Sí, ella miente según su conveniencia; pero tú le crees.

Aunque que no diga la verdad no es el quid de tu pesadumbre. No, no lo es, pero aporta. El problema de tu problema (que ironía, ¿no?) es que en momentos recaes, tu seguridad se desmorona y te cuesta diferenciar si lo que dice es verdad o una vil mentira. Es entonces cuando tus manos tiemblan levemente en un tic indómito (que lo haces ver como si sintieras frío en invierno pero que no tiene excusa en verano) y no puedes encontrar con la vista un salvavidas del cual aferrarte. Y después de que lo hallaste y te hizo reconfortarte por dentro, cuando pasa un tiempo (nunca sabes cuánto) vuelves a hesitar: ese salvavidas, ¿era real o virtual?

Durante esos momentos, crees que tus sesos se están volviendo una manteca. Ella te mira y te dice que te ves penoso y feo; el mundo se te despedaza. Luego sonríe traviesa, como cada vez que bromea, entonces respiras tranquilo. Aunque te asalta un pensamiento malévolo, tu mente jugando en tu contra. Intentas refutarlo, pero pareciera que tus argumentos son endebles. Después de todo, ¿las bromas no tienen un portentoso porcentaje de verdad?

Es como un ataque de pánico. No siempre puedes predecir cuándo va a venir. En ocasiones sucede cuando ella elogia a otros chicos enfrente de Harper y justamente tú estás presente. Otras ocurren cuando ella bufa y te maldice y comenta cosas en tu contra. También en instantes insólitos, como cuando dice que te ama.

En los primeras dos ejemplos, ella se excusa aludiendo a que tienen que aparentar (_excusas, excusas_, grita algo en tu cabeza); pero el último ocurre raras veces, y eres tú el que desconfía.

¿Ella elogia a otros para aparentar que es una adolescente normal y sola civilmente hablando; o porque lo quiere hacer en serio? ¿Ella simula que lo de ustedes es sólo otra relación fraternal de amor-odio; o cree que son hermanos jugando a tener una relación amorosa clandestina? ¿Ella realmente siente lo que su boca habla; o es sólo otro número de actuación sin espectadores? ¿Ella sabe que la amas? Porque lo haces. La amas con locura, con rebeldía, con todo tu ser. Es tanto lo que la amas que comienzas a dudar si ciertamente es amor o una caprichosa obsesión.

Reitero, es como un maldito ataque de pánico. Al final terminas teniendo miedo de tus miedos. Temes desconfiar de todo lo que ella diga, y que al final sea cierto. También en viceversa: que todo sea mentira y tú le hayas creído ingenuamente.

Te puedes repetir mil veces _no vaciles, no vaciles, _pero al final lo harás. Y lo odias. Te odias. Pero no puedes odiarla a ella.

No, no puedes. Tú mismo te lo prohíbes. No puedes detestarla mientras te dice que eres un pesado idiota en medio de la cena y frente a toda tu familia, pero te acaricia con su pie tu pierna oculta tras tú pantalón de mezclilla y te mira de una manera casi inaudita para ella frente a los demás. Lees un cariño reprimido por la situación en la que se hallan. Aunque la pregunta te asalta: ¿es lo que está escrito o lo que tú quieres leer?

No puedes hacerlo esa noche tampoco, cuando juega y se ríe de la incipiente barba que te crece de la desesperación, cuando la besa aludiendo a que le hace cosquillas, cuando deja un rastro de brillo labial en tu piel, desde tu cuello hasta tus labios. Aún menos cuando tus labios y los de ella se funden en un incontrolable y apasionado beso; donde lo único que pierden es pudor, inocencia y seguridad.

Porque lo que hacen es incorrecto. Socialmente, serían vistos como dos bestias sin moral ni razón. Serían excluidos y negados, por eso lo ocultan ¿no? Los hermanos no se acarician de esa forma, no tienen pensamientos impuros sobre el otro.

No obstante, no te importa ahora.

Ahora sólo te concentras en ella. Ella, la mentirosa, la que te hace creer que lo prohibido es la más dulce de las manzanas. Porque ella debe sentir lo mismo que tú; tiene que hacerlo. Que ambos compartan un amor profundo e incomprensible es la única respuesta que encuentras para que ella te acompañe en esta aberración.

Y a pesar de saber que puede ser su típica rebeldía de llevarle la contra al mundo, prefieres aferrarte a este salvavidas. Un salvavidas que te asegura que su mirada, sus palabras de cariño, su corazón latiendo agitadamente, son ciertas. Que ella te corresponde de la misma forma. Que el amor entre ustedes es una maravillosa historia que debería ser contada, pero que es preferible callar.

La abrazas con tu piel ardiendo en el contacto, esperando no volver a recaer en la inseguridad, vanamente. Tal vez, en poco o mucho tiempo, volverás a flaquear y a sentirte ahogado otra vez.

_No vaciles, no vaciles. _

No le confiesas tus dudas. No quieres que ella se ría de ti por ellas, tampoco quieres descubrir si son ciertas. Sólo la abrazas con todas tus fuerzas.

* * *

_No se preocupen, Alex sí lo ama ;)_

_He tenido serios problemas con el summary, empezando por el principal: debería estar preparando lo que diré en la exposición oral de francés xD._

_Ojalá les haya gustado, aunque sea espero que no lo odien. Me encantaría saber su opinión sobre mi One-shot, a mí personalmente me gustó experimentar con el lado indeciso de Justin._

_Nos vemos pronto, ojalá ^^._

_¡Besos! y... ¿reviews?_


End file.
